Inuyasha's Tail
by Sexysaxist
Summary: Kagome learns a new little tidbit about Inuyasha. Oneshot


Disclaimer: HA! Right. Very funny. Anyways….

Summary: You learn something new everyday. This is basically a stand alone oneshot, although there is another story that will tie in. As soon as it is typed and edited I'll post. Now to get to the point

**Inuyasha's tail**

Kagome was sitting on a large boulder in the warm early afternoon sun watching Inuyasha attempt to remove snake scales from his hair. It didn't seem to matter how much of Kagome's smelly hair soap he used, Inuyasha couldn't unstick them. He was going to rip himself bald pretty soon and Kagome's scalp was starting to hurt just thinking about it.

"Here Inuyasha, let me help you before you tear your hair out."

He acquiesced with the expected grumbled mutterings. He stretched out face down on the rock in front of Kagome so his pants could dry in the sun while she picked at him.

* * *

Since Naraku's disappearance the surge of demonic activity had been keeping Inuyasha and Sango more than busy slaying the scum that felt safe to reappear. It was exhausting. On the bright side, several of those demons had jewel shards and they didn't have to go looking for them. Inuyasha at least was pleased that the demon slaying efforts had some personal benefit for him. 

Kagome hadn't even finished making breakfast when she sensed three jewel shards, one of them closing fast. Inuyasha's nose twitched and his fingers tightened around Tetsusaiga. That meant it was either a demon or Koga and Kagome wanted the dishes done before dealing with either possibility.

The lot of them chowed down their breakfast and Kagome and Shippo headed to the stream to clean upwhile Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku dealt with what ever was headed their way.

They didn't have to wait long. A snake demon came out of the trees blazing to kill something. They'd fought a lot of those recently, snake and worm demons. Forty five minutes of fighting and several bites and scratches later, Sango's boomerang cut through the serpent's body in an explosive mess. There were guts everywhere. Shippo looked out from behind a rock and hollered for Kagome to get her soap and bandages. What a morning.

The stream water ran murky red as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango cleaned dead demon bits off themselves. Sango had a nasty cut on her back and Inuyasha had scales stuck in his hair that were going to take hours to get out. Sango was silently thankful her hair was shorter and more contained.

* * *

"Here Inuyasha, let me help you before you tear your hair out." 

The scales lodged in Inuyasha's hair were rough and sharp with the texture of shark skin. His thick hair was probably the only thing that protected him when the snake demon whipped him, but now there were hundreds of the scales knotted in the silver strands. She started at the bottom and began separating them outstrand by strand. This was going to take hours.

Kagome was concentrating so hard on finding the scales that it was a while before she registered a faint _vip vip vip_ noise she didn't recognize. She started looking for the source and noticed that Inuyasha's hair was rippling side to side right above his butt. She stared at the movement for a moment trying to figure out what it was. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she gingerly touched Inuyasha's low back. She felt a slight bump at his tail bone and followed a ridge over his butt, down his leg to just above his knee. It wasn't moving down at the bottom.

Inuyasha woke out of a light doze when he felt Kagome's fingers at his knee. The gentle tugging on his hair had felt SO incredibly good, between that and the warm sunshine, he was completely relaxed and content with his place in the world.

Wait a minute. Kagome's fingers at his knee?

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha lifted his shoulder and rolled on his side to face her. She leaned over his body to retrace the ridge back up his leg.

"What's this?"

He looked away a little sheepishly when he realized what she was feeling. "That's my tail."

Kagome sat back startled. She never knew. Miroku probably did but he certainly never mentioned it.

"You have a tail? Why do you keep it in your pants? What does it look like? Can I see it?" She was bouncing with delighted curiosity.

Recognizing he was never going to hear the end of it until he gave in, Inuyasha unknotted the ties at his waist and wiggled his pants down to his tail bone.

There was a mighty waggle over one leg and a white whispy tail emerged. It looked like a Golden Retrievers but silver to match his hair. The fur was really fine and soft. Kagome trailed her fingers through it experimentally.

"Wow, your tail is really pretty. Why do you hide it?"

"When I was little and I pestered my brother, he used to grab me by the tail and toss me. Actually just like I do to Shippo." Inuyasha was slightly disturbed that he took after Sesshomaru in some way. "Sesshomaru's tail is long and fluffy but mine issmall enough to fit in my pants."

"You look so human; I never thought you would have a tail."

"I am a dog demon. Canines usually have tails."

Duh. Kagome should have expected that.

"Are you done playing with it yet?" Inuyasha half whined, half snarled at her.

Oh, right. She hadn't noticed she was still fingering the soft fur. "So why was your tail wagging?"

Jeez, didn't the girl know anything about animals?

"Have dogs stopped wagging their tails in your time? It usually means the animal is happy or excited or content. What you were doing with my hair felt good." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome smacked her forehead with her hands. It had been a long time since she felt this stupid. Inuyasha looked human, so she constantly forgot exactly how and why he was different.

Inuyasha lay back down and shook his hair over his back.

"Are you going to finish getting thosedamn thingsout or what?"

Kagome looked down at the handsome half demon stretched out in front of her, currently acting more like a puppy than a man. Her fingers sank back into his thick hair searching for the nasty scales. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, in quiet companionship, with Inuyasha's tail slowly wagging in the warm sun.

* * *

Please Review. I love to hear from my readers, especially if the story is enjoyed. Plus your feedback helps me make my stories better since y'all tend to catch thing I totally missed. Press the purple button! 


End file.
